


Tangled in Unexpected Love

by epjindustries, TitanPenStudios



Series: RWBY Shorts and Stories [2]
Category: RWBY, Tangled (2010)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Abuse, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Tangled AU, crossover between RWBY and Tangled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epjindustries/pseuds/epjindustries, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanPenStudios/pseuds/TitanPenStudios
Summary: Weiss, for 18 years, has been trapped in a tower by her father. It's the only life she's ever known, but as she realises her father's cruel nature, and with a few pretty lanterns in the night sky that draw her in more, Weiss longed to be free.And she just so happens to get her wish when two bandits show up at her tower.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long (only a little), Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long (sisterly love BUT NO ENABLER), Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: RWBY Shorts and Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673173
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buzzybees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzybees/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let Down Your Hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830794) by [buzzybees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzybees/pseuds/buzzybees). 



> Hello! It's Eli again with another RWBY series! That's right! I'm thinking of making this a series! However, this story idea is not originally mine, I just wrote a small story about it. All the credit goes to @buzzybees. I really liked their one-shot, which is where the beginning of this story actually begins.

This isn't actually a chapter, but a placeholder for the beginning of this tale that is found over at BuzzyBees's profile. Click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830794) to check out that one-shot before continuing on to mine. After you finish, you can come back because over there is where all the lore for this story is set and I don't okay claiming this story as my own without crediting the one who inspired me. So go check it out! 

Like now

Go!

Go read!

Did you already read it?

really?

Great! I'll take your word for it. 

now you can move on.


	2. Tavern full of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Blake stroll around the forest with Ruby and Yang, talking and laughing, until they come around a tavern. A tavern that will start it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the actual story I wrote. Hope you enjoy!

Weiss and her new circle of friends walked through the forest heading to what seemed to be the middle of nowhere. Yang seemed bored out of her mind since her new feline friend Blake napped against her back, and Weiss could feel Ruby getting slower and weaker by the minute as she carried her along the path. She thought leaving the tower would be fun and adventurous, but oh she thought wrong. Very wrong. 

"This is boring…" Weiss whined, adjusting herself slightly against Ruby's grasp, trying not to put all of her weight in the crimsonette but she was failing horribly. 

"What did you expect, Princess? A luxurious trail to a giant castle?" Yang snorted. "Most of the outskirts of Atlas, also known as Vale, is just forest. It's not at all glamorous," 

"You should see Vacuo and Menagerie," Blake mumbled. "it's all desert over there,"

"Isn't that the huge landmass on the other side of the ocean that was abandoned?" Ruby asked, Blake nodding. "How do you know about Vacuo and Menagerie?"

"My birthplace is Menagerie, and in order to get to Atlas, my family had to cross Vacuo to avoid the Grimm infested sea," She explained, stretching and yawning. 

"Grimm infested sea?"

"Wait," Yang stopped her horse and looked back at the silverette. "Weiss, please tell me you know what Grimm are,"

"I- uhm…" Weiss blushed with embarrassment before hiding her face in Ruby's hair. 

"Oh my God!" Yang started to laugh. "Princess here doesn't know what Grimms are!"

"I- it's not my fault okay?!" 

"Don't tease the girl over such a trifle," Blake scolded Yang, gently slapping her shoulder. "it's not her fault that Jacques treats her like shit,"

"Treated, Blake. Use past tense from now on when referring to my father," Weiss said. "also, watch your language!"

"No promises,"

"Anyway," Ruby giggled, glancing at Weiss for a second before looking forward. "Grimm are creatures of darkness that attack towns and kingdoms. They're attracted to negative emotions, so if a town were to become alerted somehow, the fear would attract the soulless monsters and lead toward its destruction,"

"That's… awful," Weiss said somberly. Hearing about these awful creatures of Grimm attacking towns frightened her. If one would feel fear or any other negative emotion, they could be attacked? She hoped her fear wasn't endangering them all.

"Yeah, but we haven't really had a Grimm attack for years since the kingdom of Atlas settled down," Yang reassured the silverette, sensing her fear. "so there's no need to worry about those soulless beasts attacking us. What we do need to worry about is the kingdom knights that patrol these areas once in a while,"

"Yeah, I wonder why," Weiss replied sarcastically. 

"Hey! If it wasn't for your father's abuse over the poor, we wouldn't be stealing his stuff to supply our families,"

"I mean, we could have stolen from Lord Ozpin," Ruby said. "he's way easier to rob,"

"But all that old geezer has is books! Who wants books!"

"I would love to have books," Weiss replied. "And before you say anything, yes I do know how to read. That's the only decent thing my father did, teach me to read. That's how I know you two were bandits with a huge bounty on your heads," 

"Oh please," Yang scoffs. "I'm worth more than 50,000 Lien. Especially with this metal arm I managed to make with the help of my uncle!"

"Glad to know you're angry over being under-priced,"

Weiss and the others heard a low growl coming from the area, all freezing to identify the source of the sound. Weiss, being inexperienced in traveling and identifying danger, increased her grip around Ruby's neck, almost choking her. 

"W- Weiss! C- can't breathe!" Ruby strained, Weiss automatically loosening her grip around the crimsonette. 

"S- sorry! I got frightened…" 

"No need to worry. We're not in danger," Ruby chuckled as she blushed. "That was actually my stomach… I'm really hungry," Weiss' stomach grumbled as well, earning a light giggle from Ruby as she blushed with embarrassment. "and it looks like I'm not the only one,"

"Well… she did drop our breakfast on the floor so that she can use the frying pan as a weapon of self defense," Blake said, her stomach grumbling. "I really wanted bacon…" 

"Well, looks like we're taking a detour," Yang pulled Ember's reins as the horse turned to the right. "I know of a great place to eat that is nearby! Come on!" 

\--

"We're here!" Yang sang, pointing to an old rugged building on a hillside. The building didn't look structurally stable or safe because of the material that was used for building; wood. 

"The White Fang" Blake read from the sign hanging on a lamp post. "that sounds familiar…"

"It probably should. The White Fang is known for defending the faunus population. Their methods are… extreme," Yang said, getting off of Ember. 

"Ah yes…" Blake gulped, getting off of the horse as well. "now I remember," 

"Like how extreme?" Weiss asked, carefully dropping down from Ruby's back and fixing her gown before tending to her hair. 

"Like extreme extreme," Ruby replied, simulating snapping someone's neck. 

"O- oh great…"

"And these people run a restaurant?" Blake asked. 

"Well bar, but they do serve good food," Ruby replied.

"Maybe it isn't a good idea to bring Weiss here," Blake said. "She is a Schnee, the big cause of Faunus discrimination in the kingdom,"

"Yeah…"

"There's no way we're leaving Weiss to starve!" Ruby said. "besides, no one knows that Jacques has another daughter except Winter,"

"W- wait," Weiss interrupted the crimsonette, looking sad and confused. "another daughter?"

"You didn't know you had a sister?" Yang asked. 

"N- no! I thought I was an only child!" 

"Maybe we shouldn't tell her about her brother too," Ruby mumbled.

"Brother?!"

"Oh grapes,"

Weiss turned to Blake, who looked just as shocked as Weiss. "did you know about this?!"

"I had no idea you had family other than your father," Blake replied honestly. "If I knew, I would've found a way to get them to meet you and probably save you from the tower,"

"I doubt they'll help," Yang said, arms crossed. "they're just as disrespectful as their father. Especially the son,"

"His name is Whitley, but Yang likes to call him Shi-"

"A pain in my ass!" Yang quickly interjected, covering her sister's mouth before she finished her sentence. "He's just like his father; arrogant, self-centered,"

"Abusive?" Blake asked.

"Oh ho! Don't get me started on that shit, Blake,"

"And what about Winter?" Weiss asked, although she knew deep down that she would be the same as the brother. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, but I guess she's the only exception to that old saying. 

"She's nicer," Ruby explained. "she's understanding, but still a little arrogant. She tries to pretend to be all 'high above everyone else,' but in reality she's just trying her best to keep her father happy. If she upsets him, if anybody upsets him then-"

"They're going to have to suffer the consequences," Weiss sighed. "I know that part all too well,"

"Weiss…" the young bandit pulls Weiss into a small hug. "Don't worry. You're free now! So turn that frown upside down! "

She giggled, her cheeks flushed by the small interaction. "Alright alright," 

"Alrighty! Now that that's settled, let's eat!" Yang said, grabbing Blake by the arm and dragging her to the door while Ruby mimicked with Weiss. Yang burst open the door, standing proud with Ruby right next to her with a wide grin. 

"Roman! Your finest table, please!" The sisters said to a giant crowd of ragged men and women all wearing ripped leather and skulls for armor. A number of them were actually Faunus: a monkey, a bat, a bull, a spider? And those were only the ones that had physical animalistic features. The others in the shed were (hopefully) human that sided with the White Fang and liked the idea of eradicating their own species. A very welcoming environment for a restaurant/bar.

All of the White Fang members glared at the two sisters as they took a step inside and inhaled the musky scent of the place. "Smell that? Mhm! Smells like Fox's crab meat stew!" Yang wooed as she walked towards the bar to her left. 

"Gotta love that crab meat!" Ruby added, licking her lips as she followed the blonde with the black Faunus cat and the silverette princess cowards behind her. 

"Y- yeah…" Blake gulped, holding Weiss close as they made their way through the room. It didn't take long for a man roughly twice the size of Yang in both height and muscle size to notice the long silver hair dragging around the floor. He grabbed the hair, causing Weiss to scream before pulling her hair into a bundle in her arm. 

"That's a lot of hair," the tall buff man said as he held the hair in his hands.

"She's growing it out, I think," Yang said as she took a swig from whatever was in the jug she had in her hand. Growing it out was an understatement, but it was the most accurate description Weiss could have agreed on if she wasn't so scared out of her mind. Not even she knew why her father kept her hair growing for so long. She never dared to question him after that first time when she was ten. The scolding and slap she received followed by the tears that followed after every visit caused her to never question the man. All to stay alive and bruise-free.

"Weiss are you okay?" Ruby asked, gently rubbing the arm that was wrapped around her waist. Since when did she coward behind Ruby? Better question, since when did she wrap herself around a complete stranger? She wasn't letting go though, because even though she was blatantly aware of her bandit status, she felt safe around her, and her heart fluttered at the sound of her caring voice and the sight of her silver eyes. She also blushes at the fact that she felt the young girl's strong abdomen. Seriously? How was a small girl like her so well built?!

"D- define okay…" Weiss managed to mumble, increasing her grip around Ruby. 

"Yang," Ruby turned her gaze from Weiss to her drinking sister, concern present in her face. "I don't think Weiss feels good,"

"What do you mean? She hasn't even tried the crab meat!" Yang said, throwing her arms up as she points towards the boiling pot of meat.

"Yang…" Ruby pouts. "Please?" 

Weiss couldn't see Ruby's face, but she could see Yang's, trying so hard to stay serious and in control. Finally, the blonde sighed in defeat and dug into her pocket. "Fine," she said as she placed a hold coin on the table. "we'll go back to-"

"Not so fast, Blondie!" A guy said as the door of the cavern was slammed shut. On the face of the door was a flyer with familiar drawings of Ruby and Yang with knives holding it up.

"Oh no," They both mumbled. 

"Is this you?" The guy asked, motioning with his cane for a hand at the flyer. Yang laughed nervously, slowly backing away as Ruby moved closer to the poster and inspected it. While Yang's face was drawn to perfection, symmetrical and everything, Ruby's eyes and nose was not proportional. 

"Aw man! They drew my eyes big…" Ruby said with a pout. "And my nose looks like the wooden doll in that one fairytale," Yang let out a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. How could her sister be so smart, but so dumb at the same time. 

"So it is you!" He said, pointing his hook for a hand at the crimsonette as two faunus grabbed onto Yang’s arms. 

“Oops…” Ruby mumbled, lifting her hands up in the air. 

“Fox! Notify the knights with the Dust Alarm!” He said, pushing Ruby back. 

“Yes Roman!” The guy named Fox said as he slowly made his way to the door. 

“I’m glad you two came around,” Roman sneered evilly at Yang and Ruby, grinding his hook under the blonde’s chin. “That reward is going to buy me a new hook,” 

Suddenly Ruby was snatched by a big strong man with short brown hair and beard, holding her defensively as he said, “I could use the money!” 

“What about me?!” Another asked, snatching away Yang and holding her defensively as well. “I’m the one that’s broke here!”

Everyone one in the cavern started running and surrounding the two women in hopes of being the one that hands them over. Weiss and Blake, who were cowering behind an ale barrel, watched in horror as the two bandits were being treated like ragdolls, being pulled in every other direction. 

“What are we going to do?!” Weiss asked Blake, who looked at her in shock.

“We?! Question is: what are you going to do?!” Blake replied.

“Me?!”

“Yeah you! You’re the one that wanted out of that damn tower!” Weiss groans at her friend’s reply. She did have a point, it was because of her that they were in this situation. All she ever wanted was to get out of that damn tower and get a sense on what true freedom was, but was this the price she had to pay? Losing the two people that helped her free herself from that damn tower to the kingdom’s knights? 

“Boys please!” Ruby desperately screamed as she was pinned to the ground by a bull faunus. 

“We can work something out!” Yang continued before being placed in a chokehold by the man that grabbed Weiss’ hair. 

“Damn it…” Weiss mumbled to herself as she jumped out of her hiding spot and reached out to the nearest item she could find: a frying pan. With it, she started banging it against the backs of the faunus and the men of the White Fang. “Get away from them!” She yelled, but they continued to physically assault the sisters. She groans in frustration. There was no way she was going to save Yang and Ruby with this useless frying pan. 

Many White Fang members clung on to Yang’s arms and legs, pulling them away from each other as one held her moving head in place. “Not the nose not the nose!” She said, fear present in her face as Roman moved in closer and reeled his good hand back for a punch. 

“Get the nose!” Ruby screamed as she jumped up from the pile she was in before being tackled back down to the ground by four members. Weiss quickly looked around for something, anything that can stop these wild faunus and ruffians from killing both Yang and Ruby in one blow. Then she saw it; a loose branch on the ceiling that belonged to the tree growing on top of the cavern. She quickly used her long silver hair as a rope and threw it over one of the scaffolds of the ceiling before it wrapped around her main target. She pulled down on her hair, bending the branch upward from its original position as Yang let out a loud cry.

“Ruby! I love you so much!” She cried, bracing for impact. 

“I luw wou two,” was all she heard from the bottom of a pile of faunus. After pulling on the branch for a couple of seconds, Weiss finally lets go of her hair which released the branch from its forced position and back to its original place, hitting the top of Roman’s head before he could actually punch Yang in the face. Everyone in the cavern gasped, looking at Weiss shocked.

“And she’s dead…” Blake said, cowering behind the barrel of ale. 

“Put Yang down and let Ruby go!!” Weiss screamed angrily at the members of the White Fang. Roman suddenly turns his head around and gives Weiss a mean and annoyed glare. She gulps, using her new found confidence to speak to the ruffian. “O- okay! I have no idea where I am nor where I’m going but I need those two to lead me somewhere far away from this hellhole because I have been waiting FOREVER for this day to come,” She rambled. “Find your humanity guys! Have you never had a dream?!” 

Roman growled as he took someone else's axe from their backs and agrily stomped towards the silverette. All the members of the White Fang stared in awe, releasing Ruby from the human sandwich prison and hanging Yang on the nearest makeshift coat rack. Weiss lets out a nervous laugh as she cowards behind the frying pan and slowly takes a few steps back only to be against the same barrel Blake was hiding in. Roman got closer and closer, soon coming face to face with Weiss’ frying pan before looking to the side all sad. 

“I… had a dream, once,” he said, throwing the axe across the room to an accordion player that was chained to the wall. The accordion player yelps loudly before playing a few notes from his squeeze box. 

“Oh great…” Yang groans. “A song…”

“Shh Yang!” Ruby said, helping her sister down from her hanging place. “Let the guy sing!” 

“I’m malicious, mean and scary,” Roman started saying in a slow melody. “My sneer could curdle dairy. And violence-wise my hands are not the cleanest,” He sang, taking a step back and revealing a white outline of a human body. “But despite my evil look, and my temper, and my hook,” 

Roman quickly ran from where Weiss was to a dusty old piano before sitting on the bench and starting to play a cheery melody. “I’ve always yearned to be a concert pianist!” His fingers played a couple of glissandos down the keyboard excitedly before fully becoming dedicated in the allegro style music. “Can’t you see me on the stage performing Mozart! Tickling the ivories till they gleam!” He trilled the last two notes before glissando-ing across from the low notes to the high notes. “Yep, I’d rather be called deadly for my killer show-tune medley! ‘Cause way deep down inside I’ve got a dream!”

_ “He’s got a dream!” _ Everyone in the White Fang sang, moving their heads to the beat. Even Ruby started bouncing to the tune as Yang scoffed and shook her head.  _ “He’s got a dream!” _

“See, I ain’t as cruel and vicious as I seem!” Roman continued singing as Weiss sat next to him on the piano totally amazed by his playing. “Though I do like breaking fingers, you can count me with the dreamers. Like everybody else, I’ve got a dream!”

Everyone in the White Fang vocalized to the tune, all happy and not so malicious at all, causing Blake to rise from her hiding place. Suddenly, a bull faunus with bright red hair, blue eyes, and a burn mark across his left side of the face, wrapped his arm around Weiss’ shoulders and started singing.

“I’ve got scars and lumps and bruises, and something here that oozes,” he sang, motioning to his underarms. “And let’s not even mention my complexion! But despite my red eye goes, and my eye burn, and my horns, I really want to make a love connection,” 

He hands Weiss a small white daisy as he makes his way to Blake, wrapping his arms around her excitedly. “Can’t you see me with a special little lady? Rowing in a row boat down the stream,” He sang, playfully dancing a giggling Blake down the aisle before sending her off into a seat with a spin. “Though I’m one disgusting blighter I’m a lover, not a fighter. ‘Cause way down inside I’ve got a dream!” 

“I’ve got a dream!” Roman sang once more. 

_ “He’s got a dream! _ ” Everyone sang.

“I’ve got a dream!” The faunus sang. 

_ “He’s got a dream!” _

“And I know one day romance will reign supreme!” He continued, hugging a giggling Weiss with one arm and a smiling Blake with another. “Though my face leaves people screaming, there’s a child behind it dreaming. Like everybody else, I’ve got a dream!”

“Sun would like to quit and be a florist,” One said, motioning to the blonde monkey faunus fixing up a bouquet of flowers in record time. 

“Neptune does interior design,” Another said, motioning to the blue haired man in a corner standing firm and proud of his achievement of fixing the corner. Except for the crooked picture frame of a cute dog which he quickly fixed. 

_ “Neo is into mine,” _

_ “Watts’ cupcakes are sublime!” _

_ “Cinder knits,” _

_ “Emerald sews,” _

_ “Mercury does little puppets shows,” _

“And Granny Salem collects ceramic nevermores,” Roman sang as he motioned to the fine blonde lady in the corner playing with small nevermore recreations, making them kiss. Yang gags silently before turning around and being face to face with the redhead bull faunus. 

“And you?” He said. Yang looked around before pointing to herself.

“Me?”

“What’s your dream?” Roman asked, sneering at the blonde. 

“Oh ho, sorry boys,” Yang said, folding her arms across her chest and smirking angrily at them. “I don’t sing,” She said, only to be met by a bunch of swords pointing to her neck. She sighs. 

“Go Yang!” Ruby cheered as Yang slowly made her way to the bar. 

“Mention this to anyone and you’re dead,” Yang hissed as she stood on top of the bar. She cleared her throat and smiled a bright forced smile before singing. “I have dreams like you, no really. It’s more of a dark feeling. It’s mainly stealing money from the Schnee’s,”

“Of course,” Weiss sighed.

“Back at the town that I call home. Surrounded by my family and my girls!” Yang sang, wrapping her arms around Ruby, Blake, and Weiss before being yanked away by the ruffians and being held against her will. She gulped and continued singing. “Surrounded by enormous piles of money!” 

The members cheered happily, tossing Yang into the air as it was Ruby’s turn to show the cavern what she’s got. She doesn’t go alone though. She pulls up Weiss who pulls up Blake before singing. “She’s got a dream!”

“I got a dream?” Weiss said, confused before being elbowed by Blake.

She’s got a dream,” Blake sang, winking at Weiss. Weiss looked at her confused before getting the hidden message. She then starts singing as well.

“I got a dream! I just want to roam this large country and be free!” She sang beautifully, earning cheers from the White Fang members below. “And with every passing hour, I’m so glad I left my tower. Like all you lovely folks, I’ve got a dream!”

Everyone starts singing in harmony:

_ She’s got a dream _

_ (she’s got a dream) _

_ They’ve got a dream _

_ (We’ve got a dream) _

_ So our differences ain’t really that extreme! _

The members quickly grabbed onto Yang and placed her on top of a rolling barrel as they sang the line:

_ We’re one big team! _

Someone pushes the barrel forward, sending Yang running down the aisle as they juggle torches over her and continued singing:

_ Call us brutal _

_ Sick _

_ Sadistic _

_ And grotesquely optimistic _

_ ‘Cause way down deep inside we’ve got a dream! _

_ I’ve got a dream _

_ I’ve got a dream _

_ I’ve got a dream _

_ I’ve got a dream _

_ I’ve got a dream _

_ I’ve got a dream! _

Everyone gathered around Weiss, who stood in the center of the room, their cups of ale in the air as they all together. “Yes way deep down inside, I’ve got a dream!” 

“Yeah!” Ruby cheered, hugging Weiss as everyone bursted into excited laughter. Yang rolled her eyes playfully and smiled as she hugged her sister. 

“See? This place isn’t all that bad,” Yang said teasingly at Weiss.

“Yeah, I guess,” Weiss replied, rolling her eyes playfully as she embraced Blake. Suddenly, the door slammed open with the man who left before the entire parody started huffing heavily before speaking.

“I’ve found the knights!” Fox said excitedly, the room going silent with his words.

“And that’s our queue to go,” Yang said, quickly pulling Ruby, Weiss, and Blake behind the bar counter. 

“Where are the Xiao Long sisters! Where are they!” A female knight yelled, pushing Fox to the side as she walked into the cavern. This knight had a similar hair color to Weiss, except it was much whiter and not as shiny. She had on a dull gray suit of armor with the Atlas symbol on her chest as well as all the other knights that walked in after her. “I know they’re in here! Find them! Turn this place upside down!” 

“Yes General Schnee!” The knights said in unison, scrambling through the room. The four girls that were hiding under the bar shook in terror, especially Ruby and Yang. They have dealt with General Winter Schnee. She would always roam around the town of Patch, keeping everyone on their toes. Sure she would be nice to the villagers from time to time, like how Ruby mentioned earlier, but she was still a mean and nasty Schnee. 

Yang carefully looked out from their hiding place and saw that the entrance wasn’t well guarded. She also saw that many knights weren’t searching the bar area. She sighed, because the plan she was thinking of was a bad plan, but it would give Ruby time to escape. 

“Okay here’s the plan,” Yang whispered, turning to the others. “Blake and I will run out of the cavern and distract the knights while you two escape,”

“What?!” They all whispered loudly. 

“No way I’m letting you go out there!” Ruby said.

“There’s no way I’m putting my life in danger!” Blake whispered harshly, her cat ears pinning against her head. 

“Besides, where are we supposed to go?!” Weiss asked, motioning around. “We’re surrounded!”

“Not for long,” Roman said, slowly walking over to them and pulling a lever above. A trap door on the ground in front slowly opened, revealing a hidden passageway to a cave system. They stare in awe as Roman kneeled down and motioned to the cave. "go, before the knights find you here," 

"But…" Ruby looks at Yang all worried and scared. 

"We'll meet back at Patch, Rubes. I promise," Yang said, ruffling her sister's hair. 

"I'll get Ember ready," Blake said, looking both ways before jumping over the bar. A bright light shined behind it before everyone saw a black cat jump on the window frame and out the cavern. 

"And she said she didn't want to put her life in danger," Yang chuckled before looking at Ruby. "be safe, okay?" 

Ruby nods. "I will," she said before sliding down into the entrance of the cave. Yang turned to Weiss and stared her down intensely. 

"Don't get my sister killed," Yang said as she jumped out of the bar and ran out of the cavern. 

"No promises…" Weiss gulped, because how could she keep a trained bandit safe with just a frying pan she stole? She faces Roman with a sweet smile on her face. "thank you,"

"Anything-" Roman stopped midway through his sentence as he felt Weiss' lips on his cheek. He smiles. "Anything for you, Princess. Now go, live your dream,"

"I will," Weiss said, sliding down into the cave where Ruby was awaiting her with a torch. The entrance to the cave slowly closed, leaving them all alone and, hopefully, safe from the knights. 

"Don't worry Weiss," Ruby said, holding the torch out in front of her. "I'll get us out of this mess and soon you'll be free to roam around the country!"

"Don't speak so loudly!" Weiss scolded in a loud whisper. "Come on, let's get out of here," 

"after you, Princess!" She said. Weiss blushed as she slowly started walking deeper into the cave. Something about being called princess felt nice, especially coming from Ruby. She wonders why because she was nowhere near royalty. She was always the girl that was born and raised and imprisoned in that stupid tower. Maybe, just maybe, she could experience true freedom once she heads over to this so-called town of Patch, Ruby and Yang's hometown. 

Maybe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Gosh I hope you did, because I really want to write this, but it all depends on the original writer, and the amount of time I have to complete this project. I hope to finish it though! 
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> \- Eli


	3. Canyon of Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss are separated from Yang and Blake because of General Schnee and her Atleasian army. As they try to escape from their armed foes, Weiss and Ruby get into more trouble than what was originally intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup! Sorry this is VERY late, but I've been busy with life (definitely a good excuse), and with everything that is going on, we need something to lift up the mood. So, here it is! The canyon scene from Tangled with some White Rose moments! Hope you like it!
> 
> up next: I see the light~~

Ruby and Weiss strolled down the cave, chatting and laughing as if they were on a nice walk through a park on a nice summer evening. 

Except they were in a cave, with the lit torch in Ruby's left as the only light source. 

"Wow," Weiss giggled, smiling at Ruby. "so that's why Yang lets you participate in this thievery?" 

"Yup" Ruby said. "All because I figured out how to break through a lock without using brute force. Who knew the mechanics behind a heavy duty lock could be bypassed by a couple of hairpins," Ruby smiled at Weiss before looking around and then down to the ground. "Yang never liked me being in danger, or me being reckless in general,"

"Can I ask how come?" Weiss asked, intrigued. She couldn't imagine Yang working without Ruby because of how much they understood each other. Do all siblings have that? The ability to communicate with each other without words? She could give it a shot with Winter, the woman that is currently hunting Ruby and Yang down. Maybe if she could get close enough without dying. Highly unlikely. They barely knew each other! Why would the General listen to a complete stranger?

"It's… complicated," Ruby let out a small chuckle as she scratched the back of her head. 

"Is it as complicated as my life?" Weiss asked. 

"Oh no definitely not," Ruby reassured. "my father is not an ass like yours. No offense,"

"None taken,"

"It's just…" Ruby sighs. "Yang and I are… we're…" Suddenly a pebble fell from the roof of the cave and onto the floor, which started vibrating under them. "oh no…"

Ruby looked back at where they came from as she started hearing faint footsteps. "Ruby?" Weiss said, worried, only getting a hand on the shoulder in response. Ruby took a step forward and squinted to get a better look at the light source that was quickly approaching. "Ruby!"

"Run," Ruby said, eyes widening in fear as Atlas knights quickly approached them. "Run!!" 

Weiss gathered as much hair as she could as she ran down the tunnel with Ruby, the Atlesians chasing them not far behind. They exited the cave tunnel and came upon what seemed like a dam in the middle of a dry canyon. Ruby gulped, running to the edge to find a safe way down only to find knights running out of a cave down below. She tried running back but was only faced by more knights and the General herself, Winter Schnee. 

"We're surrounded!" Ruby said, moving back to where Weiss stood. 

Weiss quickly looked around to find some way out, the only thing she could find being a wooden beam sticking out from the dam. "Not for long!" She said, handing the thief the frying pan she stole from the White Fang and lassoing the beam with her hair before swinging across an opening. 

Ruby stared at Weiss, jaw wide open and on the floor. She was pretty amazed at how adventurous and daring Weiss had become in the such little time they knew each other. She had honestly forgotten they were Atlas guards behind her until she heard the unsheathing of swords. 

"Well if it isn't Ruby Xiao Long," Winter smirked, taking a step towards her. 

Ruby gulped. "H- hi…" 

"You know, I've been waiting a long time to bring you and your sister to justice," She said, swinging her swords in a showoff manner. 

"Can you wait a little bit longer?” She asked, causing Winter to look at her confused. “You see, I promised to take care of that girl over there," Ruby said motioning to Weiss, who was busy lassoing her hair on another beam. 

"What?" Winter said, looking at the silverette before gasping. She couldn't believe her eyes. She was seeing another silverette. Another girl with bright blue crystal eyes, pale skin, and blue-silver hair… Those features only matched two families in the entire kingdom: the Schnee Family and… 

"Sorry not sorry!" Ruby yelled, swinging the frying pan at the distracted General and knocking away her sword before slamming it against her chest. Winter dropped to the ground as many knights charged at the crimsonette. One by one, Ruby knocked each man down with the simple kitchen utensil, much to everyone’s surprise. 

The last guard fell straight to the ground after he was slammed on the head. Ruby laughs, spinning the pan in the palm of her hand. "man! Who knew frying pans were so useful!"

Winter growled in annoyance at the girl. Ruby wasn't known for her success when it came to combat. She was the brains and Yang was the brawn, but here she is standing victorious after knocking out half of her squad with a frying pan. A frying pan!

What an embarrassing way to lose in a fight. 

"On guard!" Winter yelled, grabbing a sword from the ground as she charged at Ruby. The crimsonette yelped, blocking Winter's strike and trying her best to keep up with the woman's swordsmanship, but she was good and fast! And really good beyond her experience. Winter managed to sweep the frying pan out of her hands and threw it down to the bottom of the canyon rendering the crimsonette defenseless. 

Ruby looked down at where her weapon was and gulped before looking at Winter with a nervous smile. "Best two out of three?" She asked before Winter's sword met her neck, letting out a small yelp as she raised both her hands up in the air. 

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled from across the small canyon before throwing her hair at the thief. Her silver-locks wrapped tightly around her hand as Ruby held it firmly. 

"See ya later alligator!" She said, stepping off the small cliff she was on and free falling across the opening. Winter stood at the edge as she watched Ruby swing from one end of the opening to the other, shocked. She surely didn’t expect her to escape her grasp after being left defenseless, especially by the silverette that could possibly be her missing sister. Half-sister? What was she to her?

"Ruby! Look out!" Weiss screamed, gripping her hair tightly as Ruby swung under her. Ruby looked ahead of her and saw that she was heading towards a group of knights. 

"Oh no," she mumbled, gripping onto the silver hair as she frantically started screaming. "Weiss!!" 

"Working on it!" She groaned as she pulled her hair more, causing Ruby to swing above the group and avoiding the swords that were swinging at her. 

"Ha!!" Ruby cheered, sticking out her tongue before laughing. "You should see the looks on your faces because you look-" Ruby crashed into the side of a wooden beam attached to a small slide that led water to the ground, the wind being knocked out of her lungs.

Everyone winced in pain when Ruby crashed, feeling sorry for the girl as she climbed into the small slide. Even Weiss and Winter winced before the latter covered her face with her hands ashamed.

"You had to say something back you dolt," Weiss said with a sigh. "Yang is so going to kill me,"

"You're not going to get away this time!" Winter finally yelled, breaking the awkward silence as she stripped down a wooden beam from the side of the canyon wall and dropped it in between them. 

“Eep!” Weiss yelped, looking frightened as Winter balanced herself on the beam and made her way across the chasm. 

“Weiss!” Ruby yelled as she gripped the silverette’s hair tightly, motioning for her to jump down. Was Ruby insane?! There was no way she was going to jump down where more sword-bearing knights waited to shred her to pieces. All she wanted was to be free from her father’s abuse, not dead!

“I got you now!” Winter screamed as she stepped off the beam and charged at her, sword out.

Well, jumping was better than dying at the hands of her supposedly sister. 

“Screw you Ruby!” Weiss screamed as she jumped down just before Winter was able to grab onto her hair. Weiss swung down to the canyon floor and landed perfectly on her own two feet, sliding on the hard rocky ground thanks to the spilled water. “Phew…” Weiss exhaled. “Definitely not doing that again,” 

“Weiss watch out!” Ruby screamed from above, pointing towards the knights running at her. Weiss nods in acknowledgement and starts running towards what seemed to be another tunnel. Ruby saw that cave as well and started making her way towards it as well, sliding and riding the water down the slide. She jumps off of the slide and lands next to Weiss, not noticing the dam breaking down behind her. The water that was behind the dam started rushing out in huge amounts, flooding the canyon and drowning everything in its path. 

“Run faster!” Ruby said.

“Don’t you think I’m trying!” Weiss replied angrily as she sprinted inside the cave with Ruby right behind her. Ruby grabbed her lost frying pan before a giant stone pillar came crashing down on the entrance of the cave as the canyon became engulfed in water. 

“Great! A dead end!” Weiss screamed as she made her way around the pitch black cave as it was quickly being filled with water. 

“Try to find a loose rock or a small opening we can break through!” Ruby said as she inspected the walls for loose crevasses or a small opening. Anything really to escape being drowned, but they found nothing, nothing at all. As much as they searched and banged, there was no viable opening they could see in the darkness. Ruby lets out a small frustrated growl as the rocky wall cut straight through her glove and scraped her palm. 

“Ruby!” Weiss said worriedly.

“I’m fine! It’s just a scrape,” Ruby reassured her as she gripped her hand tightly. The water was already at their waist and was quickly rising at an alarming rate. Soon, they would be engulfed in water, running out of fresh oxygen and becoming dead bodies floating in freezing water. She didn’t mind dying. Everyone had their beginning and their end, but Weiss had just been liberated from her prison after eighteen years. Eighteen years! And now, she was going to die without tasting freedom at its fullest. “I’m so sorry,” Ruby said as she broke into tears. 

“What?” Weiss said, looking at the crimsonette confused. 

“I promised that we would set you free so that you explore the world for yourself, but here you are about to die in a watery grave,” She continued. “And it's your birthday! Like, who dies on your birthday!” 

“Ruby…” Weiss swam towards Ruby, giving her a hesitant, but comforting hug. “It's okay,”

“No it’s not!”

“Ruby it’s fine.” she continued, looking straight into her silver eyes. “What you did for me, setting me free from my tower and giving me hours full of adventure and excitement is all I could ask for. Sure I’m going to die here in the darkness, but I rather die here with you than die in my tower alone,” Weiss leaned her head against Ruby’s chest causing the other to blush and wrap her arms around Weiss. “Thank you, Ruby. For everything,”

“N- no problem!” She said happily and nervously. What was going on with her body right now? Her face felt heated (and was probably really red), and her heart was beating faster than usual. This feeling was unlike anything she ever felt before, more fulfilling and exciting than simple adrenaline. Was this the love she read in stories? The love her mother told her about before she… If it was, then she was glad she was feeling it now as the water reached her shoulder and with Weiss in her arms. Weird, right? That she was feeling this over a stranger she just met this morning. It was better than nothing.

Ruby smiled brightly as the two stood silently in that warm embrace despite being in freezing cold waters. Weiss was the first one to break the silence as she sang a tune Ruby had never heard before.

_ “Flower gleam and glow,” _ Weiss sang. _ “Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine,” _

They both took a deep breath before the water filled the cave entirely. It was only a matter of time before they would–

Weiss’ hair suddenly started glowing a bright blue color, shocking them both as her long, now blue locks drifted to a wall of cobblestone on the bottom right of the cave. They both looked at each other and shrugged as they swam towards the wall. What did they have to lose?

They quickly dug up the cobble one by one before Ruby’s hand penetrated through the wall and set the both free from their watery grave. The wall broke down with the pressure of the water, dumping everyone and everything in the river below them. Ruby swam up to the surface and gasped for air, afraid that it was going to run out. Weiss soon joined Ruby, taking deep breaths of air as she swam to the shore. 

“Who knew breathing air felt so good!” Ruby laughed, floating on her back. 

“Yeah… so good,” Weiss mumbled, leaning against a tree log. Yes she was glad she was alive and breathing, but that’s not what was on her mind at that moment. Her hair was glowing. Glowing! When she was singing! When did that start happening? Did that always happen when she sang that exact song? Is that why her father kept her inside the tower? Hid her from the entire world? She had so many questions and no answers, and the possible person that did have the answers to her questions was probably extremely furious that she left and disobeyed orders. Was she ever going to find out?

“Hey…” Ruby mumbled, placing her hand on her shoulder as Weiss brought herself back to reality. “Are you okay?” 

“Y- yeah I’m fine. I’m great!” She replied with an awkward smile. “Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

“Well, the hair first of all,” Weiss sighed. How did Ruby figure it out?

“Is it that obvious?” 

“Eh…” Ruby sat next to Weiss. “I would be freaked out too if I discovered my hair suddenly glowed in the dark,”

“Here’s the thing…” Weiss corrected herself and st besides Ruby, her back up against the log as she stared up at the sky. “I have a feeling that the glowing hair happened before…”

"Wait, what?" She looked at Weiss shocked. "Your hair naturally glows?!"

"I- I think so," she said, pulling her knees up to her chest. "My father comes once a month, sometimes twice to check up on me and make sure I was sitting still like a good girl. During that small visit, he asks me to close my eyes and sing as he combs my hair… During that I feel…"

"Magical?"

"Yeah… in a sense," she chuckled. "I know I sound crazy, but-"

"No, it's not," Ruby reassured her. "I mean if you would've mentioned this before then yeah I would've thought it was crazy, but I saw it with my two eyes and let me tell you Weiss, that was amazing. Your hair glows!" 

Weiss giggled at Ruby's ecstatic nature. "Yeah, I guess that's pretty amazing,"

"What else can your hair do?"

"I… don't know," Weiss' stretched out her legs and looked at the trail of silver hair on the ground around them. She didn't know what else her own body was hiding from her. She was too afraid to find out too, knowing that there were consequences to her actions if she dug in deeper. Keyword: were. She wasn't being controlled by her father anymore, she wasn't bound by rules. She could do whatever she wanted to do, and the first thing she was gonna do was discover the extent of her "glowing hair."

And she knew exactly how.

"How's your hand, by the way?" Weiss asked inconspicuously. Ruby looked down at her right hand, looked at the cut that split through the middle of her palm. The edges of the cut were read and somewhat stained with dried up blood but was washed out by the water.

"It's fine. Still stings though," Ruby said, removing her glove and showing her injury to Weiss. Weiss gently grabbed her hand and pulled it closer to get a better look before she quickly started wrapping her hair around it. "H- hey! What are you doing!"

"Just trust me on this, okay?” Weiss said, looking at Ruby in both a serious and caring manner. There it goes again; the tenderness of Weiss’ voice with those soft blue eyes caused Ruby’s heart to flutter and her cheeks to flush a bright pink. 

“I- uhm, okay! I trust you!” Ruby quickly replied with a nervous laugh as she quickly turned her away to hide her face. What was Weiss doing to her? 

Weiss looked at Ruby confused before shaking it off and taking a deep breath. This was it. This is where she would find out the extent of her glowing hair, what her father had been hiding from her this entire time.  _ Just sing, _ she said to herself.

_ “Flower gleam and glow. Let your powers shine,” _ Weiss sang as the roots of her hair started glowing a bright blue.  _ “Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine,” _ Ruby stared in awe as the strands of silver hair transformed into a bright sky blue.  _ “Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate’s design,”  _ She continued as the latter saw how whatever magic Weiss possessed traveled from the roots of her hair to the shaft to the very tips of her hair where her hand was wrapped.  _ “Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine…” _

Weiss looked up at Ruby again once she was done with her song. Ruby sat there mouth agape as the hair slowly wrapped off of her hand to reveal a completely healed and scratch-free palm. “Woah…” was all she could say as she examined her hand for any sign of injury, but found none. None at all! “Weiss… You…”

“I… I have the ability to heal…” Weiss mumbled as she took the girl’s hand to examine it as well. Is this why her father kept her inside that tower all those years? So that he can keep her and her powers all to himself. “That selfish bitch…!”

“Huh?” Weiss quickie stood up and growled angrily as she stomped around. 

“So this is why he trapped me for all these years! We wanted to keep me hidden! For what?! So that he can have whatever magic I possess for himself! That… man so fucking selfish!”

“Weiss, calm down,” Ruby said as she slowly stood up.

“Calm down?! Like hell I’m going to calm down!” She yelled at the girl. “I’ve been trapped in that tower for eighteen years! EIGHTEEN YEARS! Just because he didn’t want to share! He’s unbelievable!” 

“Weiss, I know all of this is very overwhelming for you,” Ruby said as she slowly approached her. “And believe me, I would be extremely angry too if I found out that my father kept me hidden because of this amazing power. But that’s all in the past now, Weiss. You’re free! You can do whatever you want! Run around and explore! Share this amazing ability of yours with the entire kingdom, the entire world!” Ruby grabs Weiss by the hand and stares at her like she’s never done before. “Forget about the past and think more about the future, Weiss,”

Weiss’ breath hitched slightly as Ruby squeezed her hand softly in reassurance. Her heart was beating faster than normal now and her face felt so hot she knew it was red as the counterpart’s red cloak. “Y- you think I’m amazing? T- the healing ability I mean! There’s no way I- I’m a- amazing. I’m just the catalyst… There’s no way I’m amazing…” She mumbled, looking down at the ground. 

“But you are amazing, Weiss,” Ruby replied, lifting up her chin with her finger. “You are an amazing, badass woman. Like, I’ve never seen anyone swing across a canyon like you did today, or stare down at General Schnee for so long without turning to stone,”

Weiss giggled at the last statement, taking Ruby’s hand and holding it. “Yeah, I guess I am pretty badass…” 

“Pretty too,” Ruby said before blushing a deep red. “I- I mean yes! Pretty badass! Really really badass! Almost as badass as me or Yang! Yes! That’s exactly what I mean, haha!” She laughed nervously at the end, stepping away to hide her flustered face. Weiss blushed at Ruby’s compliment, or was that a confession? No it was more of the latter than the former. Who would fall in love with her? Definitely not a complete stranger she met just this morning. Definitely not.

“T- thank you for the compliment,” Weiss said, clearing her throat as she too stepped away and started fidgeting with her hair. 

There was an awkward silence between the two, both not knowing how to confront each other after whatever had just happened between the two. This never happened before, the increased heart rates and the slip up of words. That never happened when they were traveling with Yang and Blake, especially not when they were traveling with those two. Was it because they were alone? Why would that matter that they were alone? Talking about Blake and Yang… 

“W- we should start heading towards Patch,” Ruby said, breaking the silence. “It’s not that far from here,”

“R- right,” Weiss said, fixing herself as she made her way next to Ruby.

“You okay to walk or do you want me to carry you?” 

“You said it wasn’t that far, right? I’ll be okay if I walk for a couple of minutes,” Weiss smirked as she started walking straight and in front of Ruby. 

Ruby giggled. “Patch is this way, princess,” Ruby said as she pointed past the broken tree trunk. Weiss stopped in her footsteps and turned around, blushing with embarrassment.

“Right. This way!” She said walking in the direction Ruby pointed to. Ruby laughed as she walked after Weiss. After this new discovery they made today Weiss felt more special and Ruby more glad she freed her from her imprisonment. Maybe, now that the Atlas Knights weren’t chasing after them, they could have another adventure of their own in celebration of Weiss’ newfound freedom and eighteenth birthday. 


	4. Village of Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss reunite with Blake and Yang at the small town of Patch, where they all take a break from the adventure (and a makeover). However, Weiss starts to question many things in life, including her growing passion for a certain bandit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied. This isn't the chapter where the next song "I see the Light" is in, but I wanted to push the story plot a little more and add more lore. Next chapter will be the chapter, I promise! It's already in the making! 
> 
> also, we're almost close to the end! Chapter 6 will be the last chapter followed by a short epilogue.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! - Eli

Ruby and Weiss walked through the forest for what felt like an eternity, for Weiss anyway. All they've done for who knows how long is walk from tree to tree on a very sketchy trail that wasn't even a trail. Really unamusing for the silverette.

"Are we there yet?" Weiss groaned as she basically dragged herself across the trail behind Ruby.

"Almost!" Ruby giggled as she stopped and turned towards the girl. "regret turning down my piggy-back ride offer?" 

"Shut it, you," She growled. Ruby let out a small chuckle as she ducked under a low tree branch up ahead.

"You know, the offer still stands,"

"I'm fine." Weiss ducked under the branch before continuing. "I needed the exercise. I was stuck in one space for my entire life,"

"True,"

"Now, are we almost there yet?" Weiss asked again, less grouchy than last time.

"See for yourself," She replied as she moved to the side to reveal a small village close by. "Welcome to Patch!" Ruby said excitedly as she ran to the village. Weiss stared in awe at the place. It wasn't big, just a few old houses here and there in the small opening in the forest, but for Weiss it was everything she ever wanted. She wanted a place where she wasn’t alone, surrounded by people who loved her and cared for her unlike her cold and abusive father. She wanted a family… Is this where she’ll make a family? 

Or did she already have one?

"You coming?" Ruby said from afar, catching Weiss' attention. 

"C- coming!" She replied, catching up to the thief. 

They both entered the small town and were greeted by the villagers of the town. Ruby smiled and waved back, saying hello to every person she saw and knew while Weiss just shied behind the energetic girl. She liked Ruby's energy (and possibly her in general) but all of the welcomes were overwhelming. She has never seen this many people gathered in one place. It was… 

"Amazing for someone who spent her entire life in that tower, right?" Ruby said, reading her mind. "This isn't even the biggest village in the Kingdom of Atlas."

"I- it's not?" Weiss asked, surprised. There were bigger villages than this one? That was impossible, right? Truly there couldn't be that many people in this kingdom. 

"Nope," She replied. "The village of Vytal is much bigger than Patch, but it's nothing compared to the city of Mantle and Atlas, the capital,"

"... You're kidding," 

"I'm not! If I can just find my dad, I'll-" 

"Ruby! Thank the Brothers!" Yang said as she ran from up the road to her sister. She pulled her younger sister into a tight hug. "I was getting so worried!" 

"I'm fine I'm fine!" Ruby managed to say as she gasped for air in between Yang's chest. "Can't. Breathe!"

"Oops. Sorry sis," Yang said, finally pulling back.

"And you asked me to not get her killed," Weiss said with a smirk. 

"I'm shocked you're still alive," Yang replied with a more confident smirk. Weiss rolled her eyes and looked around for her faunus friend, but she didn’t see her around. Was she okay? Did something bad happen to her? 

"Say… where's Blake?" She asked worriedly. 

"Oh she's fine. She's just at home," Yang said, motioning towards the two-story house back up the road. 

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Ruby said, grabbing Weiss and dragging her up the road. 

"Wha- Ruby wait! Slow down!" Weiss retaliated, but nothing could hold back an energetic Ruby. Yang knew that all too well, which estranged her when Ruby suddenly slowed down for Weiss to fix herself up.

"Huh…" Yang watched the two girls walk side by side, hands barely brushing against each other as they walked to the house. "Did something happen between the two?" She asked herself before making her way back home. Something was up between the two and it felt more romantic than platonic. Was there a possible romance between the two? Yang smirked, feeling proud for her sister, who apparently had more game than her if she was seducing a Schnee, if she was a Schnee that is. Weiss may look like one, but she didn’t act like one. Hopefully it stayed that way.

"Dad! I'm home!" Ruby screamed as she busted the door wide open. Blake, who was drinking her tea, slightly jumped and almost spilled her tea before turning around. 

"Ruby!" She hissed. 

"Whoops." She nervously laughed. "Sorry Blake," 

"Blake!" Weiss said, running towards the faunus. 

"Weiss!" Blake said brightly as she too ran towards the silverette and pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" 

"I'm fine Blake," Weiss replied as Blake pulled away and inspected her being. "A few scratches here and there from the trees and such, but other than that I'm fine," 

"Your clothes," Blake said, gently patting down the silverette. "they're damp,"

"Well…" 

"That's a long story…" Ruby said with a nervous laugh. 

"Oh do tell," Yang said, standing behind her sister. "Cause surely you must've had a big adventure if you both came back soaked from head to foot,"

"We-"

"Is that my baby Rose?" A tall blonde man said on the bottom of the stairwell wearing a plain white button down, brown ripped pants and boots with an old apron around his waist. He didn't look like Ruby at all, more like Yang, and if it weren't for the fact that Ruby and Yang said themselves that they were sisters, Weiss wouldn't have believed them if their father was present. With his short curly locks and that stubble he called a beard, and not to mention those blue eyes he had there was no way this man was Ruby's father. 

Or so she thought.

"Dad!!" Ruby squealed as she ran past everyone and into her father's arms who wrapped around her tightly.

"Hey there my little baby girl!" He replied, lifting up the girl and swinging her around. He may not look like Ruby, but his energetic voice and playful manner sure was like the small thief. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," Ruby said with a smile.

"Ahem," Weiss coughed, totally not trying to bring back the attention to her, which worked as Ruby and her father turned around and faced her. "Ruby, I believe an introduction is overdue,"

"And who is this fine young lady who is definitely right," the man asked, his eyes wandering around Weiss' being. 

"Oops! Sorry Weiss," Ruby nervously laughed before clearing her throat. "Weiss, this is my dad Taiyang. Dad, this is my new friend Weiss-"

"Schnee," Taiyang finished, his face full of concern. "The silver hair gives it away. Also Yang warned me about her," 

"What?" Ruby and Weiss said as they turned towards Yang, Ruby with an angry glare and Weiss with a hurtful expression.

"Calm down Rubes. I only said to Dad that you were coming back with an unlikely ally," Yang defended herself. "even ask Blake! I said nothing about Weiss,"

"She's right," Blake said as she stood by Yang. "Yang didn't say anything against Weiss nor even mentioned her name," 

"Then why are you asking so hostile towards her Dad if you don't even know who she is!" Ruby asked in an angry manner. She didn't like the fact that her very own father was judging Weiss by her last name. She wasn't anything like Winter, Whitley, or Jacques, and if her father thought otherwise she was ready to beat some sense into him. She would probably not be able to be let out of the house after that, but it would be worth it. Cause it was Weiss, and Weiss deserves to be loved like a normal person and not hated like a Schnee. 

"Ruby she's a Schnee. Have you seen how they treat us? Jacques forces us to work like slaves with Whitley as his eyes, and all Winter does is oppress us and enforces her father's wishes with the military!" Taiyang said as he glared at Weiss. "A Schnee is never to be trusted,"

"But she's different, Dad!" Ruby screamed back. "She's not like her family! She's-"

"Ruby," Weiss interrupted, shaking her head at the girl. "It's okay. I know my name had many… judgements behind it,"

He scoffs. "that's putting it lightly," 

"But let me say this, sir," Weiss continued. "I am truly sorry about how my father treats you and this town. He's… a jerk,"

"Again, putting it lightly," Yang mumbled. 

"And I have nothing to do with him and his abuse because I too am a victim of his evil deeds," she concluded which caused the blonde man to look at her confused. 

"What?"

"We found her 'trapped' in a tower deep in the forest," Yang explained. "she's been living in that tower for her entire life, and if it wasn't for Ruby, she still would be there suffering alone,"

"Well, not alone. I was her companion," Blake added. "I stayed with Weiss when she was alone in that tower and I am a witness to the abuse she goes through whenever her father comes around once a month… it's not pretty," 

Weiss sighs, her hand gently tracing her scar. "No it's not," 

"And how long have you been living there?" Taiyang asked, now worried.

"Today it makes it eighteen years…" 

"Oh you poor little girl…" He said, making his way to Weiss and pulling her into a hug. "I am so sorry for what you've been through…"

Weiss wasn't used to being hugged in this manner, heck she couldn’t even remember the last time she was hugged, if she was hugged. So when Taiyang pulled her into his arms she stiffened up before relaxing. It felt nice being touched this way, not being a pain for once by a man. If this was how life was outside of the tower every day, she didn't mind staying. 

She wouldn't mind seeing Ruby's face every day either. 

"Thank you Taiyang…" she mumbled into her chest. 

"I'm sorry I judged you unfairly,"

"It's okay. I don't blame you. My father is a bad man, and his name drags his reputation I suppose," she replied as she pulled away. "I'm just ashamed, really. I did nothing to deserve this hate, but I can't do anything to make it better you know?"

"What do you mean you can't?" Ruby asked. "Weiss we just escaped and possibly even drowned Winter's army of soldiers because of you. You're perfectly capable of making a change!"

"Wait, what?" Blake, Yang, and Taiyang said.

"The breaking of the dam wasn't me, that was you, dolt," Weiss said as she rolled her eyes. "Besides, all I did was swing you over from one side of the canyon to the other,"

"Dam?! Canyon?!"

"And that's nothing?! Weiss you saved me from Winter! That's definitely something,"

"And I'm going to stop you right there," Yang said as she stood in between Ruby and Weiss. "You guys escaped to a canyon and drowned Winter's army by breaking a dam?!"

"Unintentionally, yes," They both said seriously. 

"And I thought Yang was the crazy one," Taiyang said. 

"Exac- hey!" 

"We don't know if Winter's men are actually dead," Weiss said. "We couldn't see if they made it out or not because we were trapped in a cave ourselves," 

"Yep! And if it wasn't for Weiss, again, we would've been dead bodies in a pool of water," Ruby added. "Weiss is pretty badass. Maybe even badass enough to join our little gang?" She said as she smiled towards Yang.

"Not gonna happen," Yang said straight out. "I already have to deal with you Rubes. There's no way I'm going to add more weight to my shoulders because of princess over here," 

"But Yang!" 

"I would appreciate it if I wasn't involved in any more of your crazy adventures," Weiss said. "No offense, Ruby."

"Aww…"

"As much as I liked our little adventure," Blake said. "I would also like to take a break from it. I don't like putting my life in danger,"

"You got that right," Weiss said, extending her hand as the faunus gave her a high five. 

Taiyang chuckled. "we'll talk about Weiss and Blake's new roles in the house later." He said. "right now, you two need to change out of those clothes before you get sick," 

"Right," Ruby said as she ran her fingers through her damp hair. "that little detail," 

"Yang, can you go get Nora and Pyrrha to help Weiss over here with her new clothes?" He asked. "Because I'm pretty sure Ruby's clothes won't fit her because she's too…" Taiyang paused for a second as he searched through his mind to find the right words to say. "skinny? Yeah, skinny."

Ruby let out a small snort and Yang held in a laugh as Blake continued to sip her tea, all of them looking at Weiss turn red and wrap her arms around her chest. 

"Yeah… Skinny will definitely do," she grumbled. 

"Sorry kid," Taiyang chuckled as he motioned towards the second floor. "come and I'll show you to the room you'll be, hopefully, staying at," 

"Taiyang I can't possibly-"

"Weiss, it's okay," Ruby said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "our house is open to whoever needs help, and we're happy to help you settle down in your new life," 

"You sure? I don't want to intrude,"

"Just accept their generosity Weiss," Blake said. "I already tried fighting. They're really persistent," 

"Yeah, we are," all three of them said, all crossing their arms across their chest. Weiss sighed, slightly shaking her head before looking up and smiling. 

"Alright," she said. "I'll stay in the meantime," 

"Yay!" Ruby said excitedly, pulling Weiss into a side hug. "Welcome to your new home!"

Weiss giggled, returning the hug while Taiyang smiled brightly. "Ruby show Weiss to the guest room upstairs," 

"Will do!" Ruby said as she dragged Weiss up the stairs. Taiyang sighed, his bright smile turning into a small frown. 

"Why did you have to be just like your mother…?"

\----

Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Taiyang sat at the dining room table at the bottom of the stairs as they waited for Weiss to finish getting a makeover. Weiss was overdue for one, especially now that she was starting a new chapter of her life, but what would that life be? What would that new life include? 

"Why is Weiss taking soooo loooonnng!" Ruby whined as she slammed her head against the table. Weiss wasn’t the only one who had a makeover. Taking advantage of the fact that Patch’s best hair stylists and designers were at their house, Ruby decided to get a new hairstyle. Instead of her hair being long and straight, her new hairstyle was short, spiky, and all over the place. She liked it! Made her look badass, but what would Weiss think of it?

Yang chuckled at her sister's impatience, a small smirk sneaking up on her face as she spoke. "Geez lil sis. Anxious to see your girlfriend~" Yang teased. Ruby quickly lifted up her head, her face flustered. 

"S- she's not my girlfriend!" Ruby replied with a small blush. 

"But do you feel something towards Weiss?" Blake asked. 

"U- uhm…" 

"You're not denying it~" 

"Yang," Taiyang said with a serious tone. 

"Fine fine, I'll stop the teasing," Yang said. "But something has to explain Ruby's new haircut,"

"I was due for a haircut, Yang," 

"Sure you were,"

"Ruby just took advantage of the fact that Pyrrha was here to get a new look, Yang," Taiyang said in defense of his daughter. "You know how busy that girl can get and how rarely you two are home," 

Yang's sighs. "yeah I guess you're right,"

"I'm glad I could help in any way," The neighborhood do-it-all redhead, Pyrrha said as she walked down the stairs.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby said excitedly. 

"Nora!" A strawberry redhead behind Pyrrha screamed.

"Of course you had self-insert yourself in the conversation," Yang chuckled. 

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do," 

"Talking about girls," Ruby said. "where's Weiss?" 

"Ah, interested to see your princess, huh?" Nora teased.

"N- Nora!!" Ruby blushed. 

"Chillax Rubes. I'm just messing around,"

"It's not kidding around if it's true~" Yang sang.

"Wait wha-"

"Now presenting," Pyrrha interrupted before the conversation took a wide turn. "Weiss Schnee,"

Pyrrha and Nora moved to the side to reveal Weiss not in her simple white and blue dress, but in a violet purple dress with a white collar and blue vest over it all and blue boots. And her hair wasn't loose at all but in a long braid that almost touched the floor. To anyone, she looked like a regular town girl. To Ruby, she was an angel.

"Woah…" Was all Ruby could say as she stared at the new Weiss. 

"How do I look?" Weiss asked as she walked down the stairs. 

"You look like an ordinary girl and definitely not a runaway," Yang said. "You look great Weiss,"

"Really?" Weiss asked in disbelief. 

"Yes really, Weiss," Blake reassured her. 

"Even ask Ruby, if she can speak, that is," Yang smirked as she turned to Ruby. "pretty sure you left her speechless," 

"I- uh- uhm y- you look amazing! Better than before- not that you didn't look pretty before it's just that dress you were wearing was wearing out and it's refreshing to see you all fixed up and I'm gonna shut up now cause all I'm doing is digging my own grave," Ruby rambled nervously with a deep blush. Weiss blushed as well, looking to the side as she twirled her side bangs of embarrassment. 

"T- thank you Ruby," Weiss said as she sneaked a glance at Ruby. Ruby looked different. Her hair was different, more short and wild. It was… attractive? She couldn’t put a word to how it made her feel, but it looked nice on Ruby. “A- and your hair looks nice too…” She confessed, flustering the girl more.

"T- thank you!" Ruby replied. 

"Not to interrupt anything between you ladies," Yang said. "but we gotta get movin' if we want to head over to Mantle before sundown,"

"Mantle?" Weiss asked. "Why are we going to Mantle?"

"Well, it's your birthday right?"

"Yeah it is, but I don't understand why-"

"We're going to go celebrate your birthday!" Ruby said excitedly. "Not only that but also celebrate your newly found freedom as well,"

"Might as well since, according to Blake, your birthday parties have been shit,"

"Didn't say exactly that, but yes," Blake said. "you deserve to celebrate one more year of life with someone other than me, Weiss,"

"You guys…" Weiss said emotionally. "You shouldn't have…" 

"It was Ruby's idea really," Taiyang said. "I suggested to go get a cake and celebrate here, but Ruby wanted to make it a grand event because you're no longer isolated in that tower of yours," 

"And you need to see the world, Weiss!" Ruby added. "Mantle is amazing! And you deserve everything amazing,"

"Are you sure you two aren't a thing? Cause this whole flirting thing is adorable," Nora said.

"I gotta say, I agree with Nora here," Pyrrha giggled. "you two are very cute together,"

"Oh my gods," Ruby said, hiding her face in the palm of her hands as Weiss blushed. "You guys are going to be the death of me, I swear," she groaned before looking back up. "Let's just head out," she said as she walked out the door. "Let's go-"

"Woah woah woah," Yang said, grabbing onto Ruby's red cape and pulling her back. "You're not going anywhere with that cape, Missy. It's still wet!"

"It'll dry before we get to-"

"You're not going to Mantle with that red cape sis. You'll get sick! Besides, it's your trade mark! If you go to Mantle with that red cape then you'll surely get seen by the Atlas Knights!"

"Says the woman with an iron-encased arm," Ruby replied back with her arms crossed. 

"You know the reason as to why I can't take this off sis. Don't make me remind you how much it hurts to get hit with this bad boy,"

Ruby sighed in defeat. "Fine," she groaned as she removed her red cape and handed it to the blonde. "Come on Weiss. Let's get Ember ready for the trip," Ruby said as she grabbed an old brown hoodie that was hanging by the doorway on the way out. 

"R- right," Weiss replied as she followed behind the crimsonette. 

"Yang, come here for a minute as I prepare food for the trip," Taiyang said from the kitchen," 

"Yes Dad," Yang said, making her way to the kitchen with Blake not that far behind. 

Ruby made her way to the back of the house where a small stable was holding Ember and another horse. 

"Hey there, Ember," Ruby said as she opened the stable door and led Ember out. "Let's get your saddle on. Weiss, do you mind passing me that saddle over there?" Ruby asked as she motioned towards the brown leather saddle on the fence. 

"S- sure!" Weiss said as she walked towards it. She lifted it up from the fence and carefully carried it to Ruby, who quickly took it and immediately placed it on the back of the animal. Weiss looked over at Ruby as she prepared the horse, wondering how a small girl can make her feel different, usual, especially with that new haircut. She'd never felt anything similar in her entire life; how her heart raced whenever they touched, how flustered she easily became with a simple compliment. She easily wondered how on earth did Ruby make her into a nervous wreck like in one of her many love story books. 

"Weiss? You okay?" Ruby asked, Weiss quickly tensing up.

"Y- yeah! I'm fine," she replied, a little flushed.

"Nervous?" Ruby asked. "I would be too if I was heading to a big city for the first time,"

"Y- yeah. I guess I am nervous. It’s just– all of this is overwhelming: the birthday celebration in Mantle, Blake and I staying with you guys until we find our own place…” Weiss said. “I appreciate the help, but it’s too much,”

“It's nothing really,” Ruby said as she finished setting up the saddle. “My family is willing to help out where we can! It’s what we do best really, we serve and protect the people,”

“Your father doesn’t really look like the fighting type,” Weiss stated.

“He doesn’t now, but he used to be a knight with Yang’s mom and my mom for the kingdom before he retired to take care of Yang,”

“Wait,” Weiss paused. “You said ‘Yang’s mom.’ You and Yang don’t share the same mother?”

“Did I? Whoops,” Ruby nervously chuckled. “Well, might as well explain,”

“Yes please if I am going to be living in the same house as you two,”

“Well…” Ruby looked at Ember and ran her fingers through the horse’s mane. Her family situation was… difficult. How was she going to explain to Weiss about Raven abandoning Yang when she was only a month old to become a cult leader? How was she going to explain the relationship between her mom and dad? Better question, how would she explain why her mother’s not here with her…

She heard the opening of the front door and Yang shouting at her dad, signaling her that time alone with Weiss was almost over. If she was going to open up to Weiss, she had to get her alone for more than a couple of minutes. 

And she knew exactly how.

“How about I explain it on the way to Mantle?” Ruby asked as she got on Ember and extended her hand towards Weiss.

“W- wait,” Weiss said nervously. “You want me to get on?”

“Yes, and quick! Before Yang and Blake come!” 

“U- uhm…”

“I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you, Weiss,” Ruby said with a bright smile. Weiss blushed, her heart beating rapidly as she sighed and grabbed Ruby’s hand.

“F- Fine…” She said before she yelped as Ruby pulled her up and sat her in front of her. 

“Wait I’m driving this thing?!” 

“You have to learn to ride if you’re going to live in this town,”

“I can’t–” Ruby gently bumped the sides of Ember signalling her to trot forward as Weiss yelped. “Ruby Xiao Long you’re going to get me killed!”

“Just do what I do,” Ruby said, grabbing Weiss’ hands in hers and showing her to the reins. They both blushed at the little space between the two and they only got closer as Ruby leaned closer to Ember and clicked her tongue, causing Ember to go faster. With Weiss’ hands, Ruby pulled on the right-side reins as Ember turned right before pulling on the left, making Ember go left. “You got it?” Ruby asked. 

“I think so,” Weiss said, nodding shakily.

“Good,” Ruby said as she looked back to see Yang dash towards them angrily. “Cause Yang is charging towards us and not in a good way,”

“Wait what?”

“Ruby Rose don’t you dare leave with that horse!” Yang yelled.

“Weiss!” 

“Uhhhh!” Weiss gently bumped at the sides of the horse and clicked her tongue causing Ember to trot forward at a mild pace, but because of her panicky state, she gently kicked at the sides and made Ember move faster into a small run. “Ruby?!” 

“You’re doing great Weiss!” Ruby said. “Now let’s get out of here! Hyah!” Ruby screamed as she took the reins and signalled Ember to burst into a run as she rode out of the village and towards the road to the big city of Mantle. Yang, who was running behind them, stopped for a breather, cursing under her breath as Ruby and Weiss disappeared into the forest.

“F… fuck you Ruby,” Yang whispered as she inhaled deeply. Blake, who jogged behind Yang, finally caught up as Yang fully recovered from her tiring sprint. 

“If she wanted to be alone with Weiss, she should’ve said something,” Blake said. 

“Yeah and not kidnap my horse!” Yang groaned. “Great! We have to walk now,” 

“Wait, we’re still going to Mantle?” Blake asked, surprised.

“Like hell I’m letting my sister go on a date unsupervised,” Yang concluded as she stormed out of town after her sister and her whatever Weiss was.

“Should we really intrude on their private time?” 

“No, but Ruby’s my little sister and there is no such thing as privacy when it comes to sisters,” 

“But–”

“Oh my Brothers, Blake are you coming or not?!” Yang asked, turning around and crossing her arms. 

“C- coming!” Blake said, catching up to the overprotective blonde as they walked towards the big City of Mantle. Hopefully, Ruby and Weiss would be safe and sound in the City of Sunken Dreams.


End file.
